5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Nakano
| romaji = Nakano Miku | alias = | nickname = | birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = * 18 (from Ch. 79) }} | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") | hair_color = Red Brown (range: pearl pink to beige brown) | eye_color = Blue | family = | occupation = Student | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (vomic) Miku Itou | eng voice = Felecia Angelle }} |Nakano Miku}} is the third sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. Miku tends to have a pessimistic attitude and little confidence regarding herself. Due to Fuutarou's influence, she's the first among the sisters to open up to him. Appearance Miku is an emotionless looking girl with medium-length hair. She has brownish red hair color, ranging from light pink to antique pink shade in Volume 1, and pearl pink to beige brown shade in Volume 4.Cover page of Volume 1 Her notable accessory is a set of wireless headphones that has a triangle-shaped design on both sides. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and a well-endowed figure. Miku usually wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform. She also wears black tights and puts on her headphones around her neck. Most of the time, she has part of her bangs cover her right eye. Miku wears a ranzel. Miku has a Japanese-themed room. Miku is noted to have low sense of modesty and less care about her appearance. History Miku threw away her Kurobara Girls High School's PE uniform. Due to unexplored reasons, Miku bore the deepest hatred towards her previous school compared to her sisters. Personality Miku is a silent and reserved girl who has a pessimistic way of thinking and low confidence, even to the point of belittling herself. Fuutarou notes that Miku doesn't have faith in herself. In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others. Miku has an obsession with generals from the Sengoku Period. She is greatly influenced by their philosophies, to the point of affecting her real-life behavior. Miku hides this fact from her everyone and is embarrased when Fuutarou found out. Among the Sengoku generals, the one Miku like the most is Takeda Shingen. This is hinted many times throughout the series. She sets Takeda's crest as her phone's wallpaper. She usually quotes the verses from Fūrinkazan, which was the war flag used by Takeda Shingen. When Fuutarou challenged Miku to a duel of historical knowledge, Miku is portrayed to be donning a set of armor that is identical to Takeda Shingen's. Despite her slightly negative outlook on life, such as when Miku asks Fuutarou to give up on her , she is the first sister to abide by the Gotoubun Principle. Miku always reminds herself to follow this principle, going as far as compromising her own interest to make sure everyone is treated equally. According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets. In Miku's case, she has a good handwriting. Favorites Miku's favorite drink is Matcha Soda, which, according to Fuutarou, has a weird flavor. Miku prefers green tea to black tea. Ability Miku has low physical capabilities (probably the lowest among the quints) and is bad at cooking. She is also less able to comprehend the reasoning behind human relationships, implying a lack of romantic knowledge. According to Yotsuba, Miku is the smartest among the sisters with her strongest subject being Social Studies. She has an extensive knowledge of Japanese History. Miku is also shown to be able to perfectly imitate her sisters' looks and personality without the others recognizing. Miku has awful cooking skills. She cooked croquettes to which Yotsuba described as rocks and Fuutarou got a horrible stomachache from eating them. Ever since Komugiya hired Miku as a baker, their performance has been deteriorating compared to their competitor across the street. Ichika claims that she is not as good as Miku in impersonating the other sisters. Quotes * "Whatever I can achieve, the other four can too, for sure" * "The five of us will always be with you." * "It's only fair since it's first come, first served." * "He is my teacher and I'm his student. That won't change but that doesn't mean everything else won't change." * "You won't get it if I tell you. Isn't figuring that out is your job?" * "Failure is the stepping stone of success, right?" * "This time, for sure, I'll be able to tell him that I love him." * ''"To think that there are people in this world with that kind of courage.. Why am I such a coward?" '' Trivia * Miku likes Matcha Soda. * The wife of Takeda Shingen, Miku's most favorite general from the Sengoku period, is named as and share similarity in kanji writing to . * Miku's design and artstyle in the oneshot version is different from the current one, having shorter hair and gloomier appearance. ** Miku's notable accessory is a pair of headphones with a triangle design on either side, representing number 3, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Miku's headphones are a design mix of the Audio-Technica M50x and AR3bt SE. * In the one-shot, Miku had short hair with pigtails instead of long hair. * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplet to properly hold hands with Fuutarou. She is also the first one to be piggybacked by Fuutarou. * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplet to sleep in a bed with Fuutarou. * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplet to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou. The first is Yotsuba (but she played it off as a joke. ) * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplet to hug Fuutarou (the first is Ichika in Fireworks Festival Arc). * Miku's contact info can be fully seen in the anime. This includes her phone number (090-69143-73641) and email address (n.miku0505@socomo.ne.jp). References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female